The invention concerns a cooling roll having the shape of a hollow cylinder. An inner body also having the shape of a hollow cylinder has an inner roll shell which features, distributed across its length and circumference, holes for the passage of coolant into an annular space formed between the inner body and an outer roll shell. The annular space is followed by spaces formed endways between radial support disks of the hollow roll and the inner body, in the central area of which annular space the supply and drain channels extend coaxially to at least one journal supporting the cooling roll. Cooling rolls of this type are used, e.g., in paper machines, for instance before the sizing press, or in paper processing machines, for instance in coaters, where the paper web runs over part of the circumference of the rotating cooling roll.
Such a cooling roll is known from the East German patent document 24 28 52.